


Love Looks Pretty On You

by fangoria



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangoria/pseuds/fangoria
Summary: Based off of a headcanon by @ruination-formation on Tumblr! Title is from the poem Love Looks Pretty On You by Lang Leav.Ghoul has a bad day, and Kobra calms him down with a song.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Love Looks Pretty On You

Ghoul felt like _shit._ He had since he’d been rudely woken up by Jet that morning.

The run-in with a literal fucking _Scarecrow_ didn’t make things that much better. Ghoul swore loudly as he narrowly avoided being shot, ducking behind a rock. He took a deep breath, wincing at the sound of _someone_ dying. He felt something slam against his side, and turned around in a panic to see Kobra. The other killjoy gave him a nervous grin, ruffling his hair slightly before looking over the rock and shooting at the dracs.

By some act of divine intervention, they manage to survive the clap, and rush back to the diner. By the time Party’s done mothering the group Ghoul feels ready to explode - his head is pounding and everything’s overwhelmingly loud to him. He marches to Party and demands the keys to the trans am; Party hands them over without question, preoccupied by Jet, who had been on the front line. He gives Ghoul a quick hug, muttering _“stay safe,”_ into the top of Ghoul’s head as they hug before pulling back and running to grab a med kit.

Ghoul spins on his heel and rushes out of the diner, only to feel someone grab his arm. He turns and finds himself looking up at Kobra. His face flushes. 

“Can I come with you?” Kobra asks, squeezing Ghoul’s arm slightly. The killjoy nods, looking away and walking to the car; Kobra follows him.

Ghoul drums his fingers against the wheel, trying to think of where to go - part of him still wants to keep the spot he’d been headed to a secret, somewhere that he could hide whenever he was overwhelmed or frustrated. He glances at Kobra, and decides that maybe, having Kobra around wouldn’t be that bad. He starts the car and speeds to the defunct bunker.

They pulled over in front of Ghoul’s hiding spot, and Ghoul turns in his seat to face Kobra.

“Promise you won’t tell people about this place? It’s kinda.. Important to me? That sounds stupid, but…” he trails off, looking down at the radio. Kobra smiles and places his hand over Ghoul’s.

“I promise,” 

Ignoring the rising heat in his face, Ghoul clears his throat and gets out of the car. 

He shoves the door open and holds it for Kobra, before dropping himself down gracelessly on a bundle of moth-eaten blankets. His guest settles beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ghoul leans into the touch, resting his head on Kobra’s chest.

They rest in comfortable silence, until it’s broken by Kobra clearing his throat and shakily singing. Ghoul feels his jaw drop as he watches Kobra sing: his voice is croaky and nervous, but there’s something soothing about it. 

He listens quietly, dumbstruck, as Kobra works through the whole song - it’s one Ghoul doesn’t recognise, but he doesn’t really care. He closes his mouth and clears his throat. Kobra smiles at him nervously.

“Kobes, I- I love you,” Ghoul blurts out, still staring wide-eyed at the other killjoy. 

For an agonising second, he thinks he’s going to leave; then Kobra’s lips are on his, one of his hands cupping his face. Ghoul smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kobra’s neck. He pulls away for just a second, resting his forehead against Kobra’s. 

“You _have_ to sing more often,” he tells him sternly, before pulling Kobra in for another kiss.


End file.
